vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121694-232015-morning-coffee-patch-day-edition
Content ---- ---- Don't forget!! Vet shiphands, weekly quests, more stuffs from the Renown vendor and a whole new Glory point system and vendor! GET ON IT! *fly swatter* | |} ---- Wooo! Then it won't be quarter to 11 pm anymore! | |} ---- ---- But there's a big hole in my flying death fortress! We use that! | |} ---- ---- Hey, just reroll a warrior! Try everything. The guild's not going anywhere, and we'll help you out when you need help. Maybe Khandi can say Blackpaw is a boss in Kel Voreth and we'll spend the day doing adventures and dungeons! :lol: Glory is earned by pugging, so the idea was to create a reason for kind and decent folk to queue instead of leaving the new and asocial players at the mercy of the people who can't get a guild or friends. | |} ---- ---- Let me know when you hit 15, we'll drag you through Hycrest! :D | |} ---- Hmm. So, this is a potential problem in a couple of ways: 1 - Encourages solo play. It removes some organic incentive for players to seek out and actively play with a more regular group of friends. This compounds the exact problem they're trying to solve - more solo players! 2 - Extrinsic motivation. Encouraging other players to do something they might not otherwise choose to do (join a random pug) just for a reward eventually will stop working. Probably shortly. I don't mean to sound negative, but, we already had systems in place for incentivizing grouping, and guild play and a currency that made sense. This seems to add another layer of that but what will it really fix? I've always been a proponent that devs should spend more time working to bring people together to play... figure out what those barriers are and address them. Not more greatly facilitate playing alone. | |} ---- ---- It's a reward for more difficult group-based content. Renown has been tweaked to purchase misc-based items I think (runes, costumes, etc) and is now easier to get, so Glory is like our Tier 2 currency, I believe specifically intended for endgame gear purchases. | |} ---- People wanted more players in the queues. That, plus the daily quest, should do it. Before you complain, you might want to check to make sure queueing with a full five man group doesn't award glory. I've not heard that it doesn't, just that glory is awarded from the queue system. | |} ---- Wrong problem to fix. The work should be going into making "queuing" a last resort for people that want to play a multiplayer game. Motivation by rewards, for something the players would otherwise choose not to do, is a bad precedent. | |} ---- It'd be nice, but that's been a complaint since launch. In fact, it still happens in WoW. I know that in WoW, the off-estimates are when there's a huge lean towards DPS in the queue line, so that a tank may be queueing and kicking off an instance every five minutes (for example), but there are so many DPS that it may take six queues to pick you up (essentially leading to a half hour queue on an estimate of five minutes). Not sure exactly if that's what's happening here, but hopefully the queue times get reduced with people in the queue. I don't know, I avoid the Group Finder like the plague, but that's a personal preference. I only use it to teleport the group to the instance. Hence this. I am using the group finder to teleport myself to the instance. It may be a complete non-issue. Even if not, it's not necessarily a bad thing to have people actually queueing and being rewarded for it. They have rewards for PVP, and I don't really do that, and I certainly think handing out a retroblade for using 2FA is a good idea, even if people wouldn't have otherwise done it. | |} ---- I don't think this will encourage solo play. Glory wasn't made to fix a problem, it strikes me as a biproduct of the changes to Renown. It really doesn't change anything and wasn't intended to. It's just that now we have one currency for gear buys, and one currency for misc stuff. As far as motivating players, there are a bunch of new reasons to run content that have nothing to do with glory or renown. The hope is that we're now dealing with a better medal system, faster queues, guaranteed rewards, and more meaningful rewards. | |} ---- This made me snort my coffee!! LOL! Poor Khandi :) Good Morning Everyone! Just got done reading the patch notes and I am so excited to get home! I can't wait to start doing my housing on Yalanna, with all the new things. If only I didn't have to be a responsible adult today and be at work :( Jay, like Vic said, just reroll. We will be there to help you, no matter what. That's what guilds are for and ours is exceptionally awesome :wub: Not much went on in WildStar last night. Logged in for a little bit just to do my crafting daily, then logged off to have some couch time with the hubby. He knows tonight there will be no couch time LOL. He already told me that he lost me to housing for the next couple of nights. Have I mentioned how much of a wonderful husband he is? I am such a lucky woman :) I will be starting the download at lunch so my game will be ready when I get home tonight. Well, back to work. Need to make the money to pay the internet bill so I can play WildStar :) Yup, I have my priorities straight :rolleyes: | |} ---- Yeah, but this is why we love Khandi! :lol: Just because she got the mobs mixed up doesn't mean going and killing world bosses isn't a fabulous idea! :D | |} ---- Khandi is the best! And yes, killing world bosses or any guild group activity is really, really fun, no matter how it all starts :wub: EDIT: To welcome Esper back to Nexus! | |} ---- Prepare to be level 15 for a looooong time.... housing is a black hole that sucks you in and doesn't let you go. | |} ---- ---- Don't forget about the new level 10 dungeon :) | |} ---- ---- I really wish I was home right now enjoying the game. :( Right now I'm dividing up rooms for a planning project. | |} ---- Does changing the landscape put everything in your crate? | |} ---- Have very strong coffee for tomorrow morning is all I can advise because you're going to go to bed later than usual ha ha :lol: ! I was skeptical on the ground changes when I first heard about them. I thought some would not mesh well with some enhancement plugs : oh boy was I wrong, so far on all the plots I've changed it's seamless everywhere, and it adds SO MUCH to the character of your housing plot. Goes from 25g to 2 plats each but really worth it ! They did it so right that I feel sheepish to have been skeptical in the first place ^_^ ! | |} ---- I know I need to put the Wilderrun grass down on Seeger's swamp plot. That ought to help a lot, actually! When Tony and company mirrored the Winter Wonderland plot onto the PTR for a 0-50 stream, they changed the ground to Whitevale and nothing disappeared. | |} ---- Not at all, it just changes the colour, herb meshes, and clutter foliage. It's really really really well done ! Here are (respectively my medic, then spellslinger, then esper) under spoiler tags for those that prefer to wait being in game to see for themselves. Each example shows the new ground and then under it the default so as to compare : DERADUNE : compared to default : MALGRAVE : Compared to default : WILDERRUN : compared to default : For those looking at the "spoilers", notice how, on the Malgrave example, the texture of the mound/crater for the meteor crash fabkit also changes a bit. It's not "just" the textures around the fabkits, but also some of the fabkits it seems... edit : best shown when opening both images each under a new browser tab and swiftly swapping from one to the other. :o | |} ---- I thought Glory was earned through dungeons and raids, regardless of group make up (either full pug or premade)? Elder Gems are basically a time gate on items.. and the dev didn't feel it was fair to wait such a long time to farm enough EG to cap AMPs and ability unlocks before you'd start spending in gear and cosmetic things. It's a lot better now, since you can now buy the old EG gear with Glory that you gain from running dungeons and raiding (therefore, more incentive to do so even if you're EG capped). | |} ---- ---- Is it? I was under the impression that it was awarded through the group finder. | |} ---- ---- I'm 99% sure it's awarded after every boss in dungeons/raids (I doubt they would encourage us to start pugging raids to gain Glory lol), but even if you can gain glory from premade dungeon groups, it's still definitely going to motivate me enough to queue alone for dungeons as well. Going to try to get a dev response on this to make sure.. Unless someone already tested it in-game. | |} ---- Well, I can test it in game tonight when I get home. Get a group together and use the GF to port us to where we need to go. If we get glory, then there doesn't seem to be anything to complain about, one way or the other. | |} ---- ---- Want to make sure a Crimelords is on our agenda tonight? | |} ---- ---- Thanks! | |} ---- Whatever people are up for. I'm guessing most of us will want to do the VSH's since their brand new. | |} ---- yeah, but Kitty didn't come with me. Instead he went looking for the ever elusive Lopp :) | |} ---- ---- I saw this in a movie somewhere.... | |} ---- This is starting to sound like an anti-LSD PSA.... | |} ---- ---- We'll all have turned ourselves into Pete Burns by the end of the week. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait, whut? Allow me a hearty laugh at Vic's expense. :lol: | |} ---- You could check with Old Timers Guild and Red Bastion. *logs into Vic, makes a voodoo doll of a developer, and kicks it into his fireplace* | |} ---- ---- it isn't with all the other currencies in the inventory bag? | |} ---- I totally forgot they were in the bag options, sorry :o !!! So yes it's there, I must have set it up in june to only show renown and totally forgot about after maxing bags, and then my inventory is glued to the right side of the screen so I don't use this option tab anymore. (Also have an addon that list all the currency at the bottom of screen, well except glory...) OOOPS :lol: ! | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Aaaaawwwww -_- ! /hug Oh and that strong coffee I was telling you about earlier, make it a doub... wait... A triple ! | |} ---- ----